


Your wings are lovely Lance, did you not notice?

by HirokiAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4wings lance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avian!AU, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, Winged Paladins, no wings Hunk, no wings shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HirokiAngel/pseuds/HirokiAngel
Summary: In a world where-ya know what.Imma just fucking say it, I love Winged AU's.That's what this shit's about,along with angst.
Relationships: Lance &the team
Kudos: 45





	Your wings are lovely Lance, did you not notice?

Lance sighed as he flexed his back. His wings were getting _sore_ from the constant state of being hidden. Avians were normal, and so were no wings. But the rarest of all, .2% of the population had four wings. Some were worshiped as angels, some were seen as the bringers of hell, all depending on the person and their wings. Lance had beautiful chestnut brown and cherry pink in his wings, but the bottom layer, was blue. His four wings were a sight to see, and he was called Varadero’s Star Flyer, as he was the only one who was good at flying through storms. His wings were designed to move through strong winds and glide through water with ease. “Alright team. I have something to admit.” Shiro said to the team after the battle, “I’m a wingless. I was born without them, but I’ve never faced any discrimination so I’m fine with it. My parents used to fly me around when I was a child so I could see what it was like, _definitely_ prefer the solid lion around me, I have to admit.” Lance laughed softly at Shiro’s joke. “I have wings.” Keith and Pidge admitted. Hunk stuttered out something until Lance put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m wingless too, but people used to make fun of me for it until Lance sent them _flying_ with threats to do it again.” Hunk laughed at the memory and Lance gave a fond smile. “Oh, humans have wings too? On Altea, everyone has wings, but only the royals have four wings.” She pulled out her beautiful fairy colored wings with a sleek pink with purple tints along with the silver. Coran let his own set of wings out, a bright orange with a few spots of red. “What about you, Lance M’boy?” Coran asked as he realized Lance was the only one who didn’t say anything. “I, um.” Hunk gave lance a pat on the back that said, “I’m here for you and will fight for you.” “I have four wings too.” He took off his wing binders with the help of Hunk and flexed his wings out, trilling at the stretch of his second set of wings finally being able to fully extend. “Ugh, haven’t done that in a good while.” He looked rough the others to see them on shock, “What? I know four wings are rare, but not so much you all have to stare at me!” Shiro shook his head, “Lance? You’re wings are gold and cyan.” Lance laughed, “No Shiro, last I checked, they were honey, cherry, and blue.” Lance looked at his bottom set of wings and screeched, falling off his little bench onto his side before scrambling back to his ass and looking at his wings in shock. The top set of his wings were still the original colors, his bottom set was Cyan with gold. “Blue? Did you do this? Cuz I’m pretty sure they were completely damaged before!!” Shiro looked at Lance in shock again, “Your wings were destroyed?!” And lance flinched “Y-yeah, in the explosion. I guess my girl didn’t want me to be flightless, no offense Hunk and Shiro.” The two shrugged it off and hunk laughed, “Dude. I remember when you sprained your wings when we were kids to get me the feeling of flying! Of course I don’t mind! I prefer my lion.” The group laughed and did flight drills while Shiro and Hunk either watched from the ground, or used their jet packs to race the others. (Lance usually won btw)

Also they beat Zarkon and Haggar's asses for kidnapping Lance and hurting his wings.

(They fixed it btw)


End file.
